Uninvited Guest
I've had Animal Crossing: New Leaf for about a month now, and starting this week, I've had some strange issues coming up. It all started one day when I opened my 3DS from its sleep state to see that a ring of Yellow Roses had been planted around my character. Knowing I hadn't done such a thing, I wrote it off as a very odd coincidental villager flower bombing. I proceeded with my play of Mayor as usual, shaking the occasional tree or digging for fossils. Cube, the penguin, spotted me and wanted to talk. I approached and pressed A to speak with him. He got the chilled animation and said he met my new friend. I was confused, because, I never opened my city gates for anyone, and he had met my other AC pals weeks ago. It was shaping up to be a weird week. Monday rolled around and I started up the game as per my now religious daily routine. The ring of flowers had all gone black and wilted, a dig spot was in the center where my character had been. Upon digging up this spot, I found an already assessed fossil, a Peking Man. I didn't have this fossil and went to immediately donate it to Blathers, unthinking of the weirdness of such a find. When I tried to donate it, Blathers gave me the cold chill and said that he could not accept anything at this time. This confused me greatly and I went to just sell the thing (I don't tend to keep good bells lying around.) Neither Re-Tail or T&T would take the thing, giving me the same write off as Blathers did. Saying screw it, it went into my wardrobe. Tuesday. I began play expecting some new random event to irk me once more; wikis providing nothing on a glitch like this. No sooner than had my character walked outside his home, did the train come rolling into town. No alert scroll, no name, just a character walking off the train named _____, wearing a starry shirt, basic pants, blue shoes, a jester mask and blue spiked hair. As I approached this mystery guest, a golden net was in their hands. I chatted to them, no response. I emoted to them, no response. They just stood there, staring at my character, following him with a surgical gaze. I approached them finally to casually poke them with my net, to illicit some form of response. They replied in kind, only when the net hit...the screen went black; the error screen of Resetti frowning appearing after a few moments. My character loaded back in eventually, waking up as if they'd just been bit by a tarantula or stung by a scorpion. I saved and quit. Today. My guest returned...I saved and shut off the game for a couple hours. This surely booting them out for a while. After turning the game back on, they were the one in my title screen. Their stare piercing me, almost as if it were looking right at me. It's just a game...it's just the mask. I loaded in to find them just looking at me once more. I ignored them. I went about my routine as they followed, planting black roses in their wake whenever I stopped to handle something. I soon got annoyed and saved and quit once more. Once again, I returned to see them staring at me. I came in and ran at them, there's nothing I could really do, AC has no fighting or even action, really. The axe itself just bounces off anything living, but that's when I saw their axe...Golden and shimmering. They approached my character...I walked away. They began to run, I ran as well...I got caught on a tree...they didn't. They swung...the screen went black. After Resetti's disappointed face left the screen, My character didn't leave the house. I saved and quit, upon trying to start up again...Their face was still there...I had no continue option, only a new game as if that character no longer existed. I started a new game, and there was no issue...We'll see how long it lasts. It's really ironic though...At Sable and Mabel's...I could buy a starry shirt and a Jester Mask. Category:Video Games